world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
082514-Lily-Erisio
10:22 GC: Erisio is skipping down the hall, humming happily with a piece of paper in his hands 10:23 GT: Lily is headed to the commissary, blindfold placed securely over her eyes. She stops dead when she hears Erisio's footsteps, then thoughtfully takes a large step to the right, before continuing on. 10:24 GC: Erisio, in his glee, fails to notice his quickly approaching obstacle of a sister, and a collision is soon made 10:24 GC: Erisio falls to the floor with a yelp 10:25 GC: "Ack, what the...?" 10:25 GT: Lily groans, rubbing her head. "Dammit, I thought I had it that time. Relying on hearing to determine the position of things is a lot harder than you'd think." 10:26 GC: "Why don*t you take off the blindfold?" 10:27 GT: "My eyes are sensitive to light, and all my goggles are gone. Plus, I have a shit poker face while my eyes are showing." 10:29 GC: "And you don*t have sunglasses or anything?" 10:30 GT: "Nnope. Damn sprite took all the eye coverings in the place." 10:49 GC: Erisio realized he was still sitting on the floor, and got up. "Well uh, maybe get a visor or something for the light problem. It*d be easier than walking around blind" 10:50 GT: "But it's FUN. Besides, knowing how to get around without needing to see could come in handy, you never know." She stands as well. "What're you up to?" 10:51 GC: "Oh! Well you have fun! I was heading to my room to hang up my award! 10:51 GC: *" 10:51 GT: She raises an eyebrow. "Award?" 10:56 GC: He grins widely. "Yep! It*s like, from Sorser! I think I made him happy and then I got a certificate of not being a jackass!" 10:57 GT: "Luckyyyyy," she whines. "Man, I still need to go on that coffee date with him." 10:59 GC: "A date~? Man sis why didn*t you tell me you had a boyfriend~" 10:59 GC: He said teasingly 11:01 GT: "He might actually be falling in love with me, y'know. He's not exactly subtle about it." She looks around as if she's telling a horrific secret. "When I told him I was sick I think he showed GENUINE CONCERN for my health." 11:01 GC: "...Uh... Not to burst your bubble but I think everyone does that?" 11:02 GT: She tilts her head in a deadpan gesture. "This is Sorser we're talking about here." 11:03 GC: "Yeah! He*s really nice" 11:03 GC: He is completely genuine 11:04 GT: "...This world does not deserve a soul as innocent as yours, brother dear." 11:05 GC: "What*re you talking about?" 11:05 GT: She waves a hand. "Don't worry about it. Congrats on the award." 11:09 GC: "Uh... ok then. Anyway, where were you heading?" 11:11 GT: "Commissary," she says simply. "I'm REALLY FUCKING HUNGRY all of a sudden, and Dani said something about pulled pork, so I thought I'd head over there." 11:15 GC: "Oh, ok! Have fun!" 11:16 GT: "One can but hope," she says dramatically. 11:17 GT: "But yeah, later. Congrats again on the award." 11:17 GC: "Bye bye!" He walks off happily